World Pokémon Championship
by henrique.bastosbernardoni
Summary: Four kids start their journeys going through the best adventure. What will happen? Only God knows, but what lies ahead is certain danger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Setting Up the Journey

Notes: The Pokémon world is here. It's nearby our own homes. The Pokémon world exists in a planet very similar to our planet Earth, just way bigger. The oceans are bigger, the place we call Pacific Ocean is where the giant continent of Colum bus lies, divided into 4 regions (Kalos, Kanto, Johto and Unova). Where the Indian Ocean is located Sinnoh lays on its calm and somewhere in the middle of the At lantic, peaceful Hoenn is seen as the star. Well, these regions aren't important. What is important is Central Columbus, a magnificent metropolis that controls the other six regions and hosts the Interna tional Pokémon League, a magnificent event where people from around the world compete in the well-known Pokémon League. Statistics show that from 7 billion people in the world, 5 billion were or are Pokémon Trainers. There are many ways of getting prepared for the Pokémon Journey; one of them is entering the Pokémon Academy. Most people say that en tering the academy is the best choice you can do. The problem is that it may take years from graduating at the Pokémon Academy. You enter there 10 years old and only God knows when you leave. But out of 3 billion trainers we choose four from the APVP (Vale do Paraiba Pokémon Academy) at São José dos Campos hoping to become a Pokémon trainer.

"I can't believe we passed the test", squeaked Luana. The funny girl worked very hard.

"Neither do I!" happily said I, Henrique, who for at least 6 years have been trying to pass the test.

"I'm so happy all of us have passed the test!" said Julia, she accompanied me through my entire journey and was happier that I had made it. "Where's Rafael?"

"Celebrating with his friends", said Luana with a soft smile.

I always knew that Luana and Rafael had a sort of confusing love-hate rela tionship but I knew that they actually loved each other.

"You seem happy for him", my thoughts turned to be true when she blushed.

"Well, this is a very hard test… you know several try but only a few actually manage to pass."

"Cut the crap, Luana", Julia is Rafael's best friend and she knows well his heart to know he also loves her. "Look, if you really like him just ask him out!"

"Who shall Luana ask out?" that was the perfect moment for Luana. Before she made up an answer, Rafael appeared with his sweet smile. "Hey, folks. Hello, Luana."

What was that? Luana always received special treatment. It might seem foo lish, but that's the reason I and Julia always thought they loved each other. The look at Luana's eyes every time he said it, left clear she liked the compliments and everything. But it was so sweet we became diabetic, that's when I decided to cut the crap.

"So, have you decided your starters?"

"Actually, yes", Julia always had a ready answer for any of my questions, I fascinated her and she fascinated me. "MY starter will be a Snivy, the local Grass-type."

"Technically, Snivy is _Unova_'s regional Grass-type", Rafael also had the an swers at the tip of the tongue. "Snivy were introduced here, after the 2nd Midnoc cean War." War was his specialty, mainly the Midnoccean Wars, separatist move ments, the first one served as a reason for creating the Metropolis. During the second one, Brazil allied with Unova, Sinnoh, Kanto and the Metropolis, the so-called Voltammeter. "I would choose Chimchar, Fire-types always had charmed me, and by the way I think it is cute."

"No, Water-types are strong and cute", Luana and Rafael were like the Sun and the Moon, so different yet so equal. "I will definitely choose Squirtle. Well He nrique, what will you choose?"

"I don't know", I would choose any of them, but I was thinking on the Midnoc cean Wars, next year would be the 100th birthday of the end of the 1st Mid noccean War. "Are you ready for the 'boom'?"

The boom, this is how the elders called the start of the 2nd Midnoccean War. On the 40 year birthday of the 1st war three bombs exploded during the memorial ceremonies, the rebels enhanced chaos all over the globe world as the Metropolis and its allies would try to end the war and arrest the culprits. It all took 10 long years. They were just waiting for the next boom.

"Next year is the 100th birthday, my grandmother said that we should wait heavy security on the ceremonies, we don't want a 3rd Midnoccean War." Julia's family was heavily damaged by both wars; she knew well what the dangers of a war were.

"Maybe they won't use bombs", Luana however loved action, adventure and had a very fertile imagination. "Lt. Surge said that they once used Pokémon as the weapons on a war."

"The Metropolitan-Unovian War", Rafael hated this particular war. "They used Pokémon as weapons this is disgusting." Everyone thought this was horrible. "Mark my words: if war is happening, Pokémon certainly won't be used."

"Let's stop thinking about war and this stuff alright." I never liked wars. "There won't be a 3rd Midnoccean War! What may happen is a rebellion; my father said the Metropolis want to annex Outpherm and Termellia."

"Are they mad? Outpherm has way superior technology, while Termellia's specialty is weapons, of all kinds." Outpherm and Termellia where frequently for gotten. Small regions that were recently colonized. Luana was from Termellia, and was very proud of it.

We all came from different places. Rafael and Julia were from the Metropo lis, thought initially they were arrogant idiots, they soon became my good friends. Luana was from Termellia, she always said Termellia should be the true metropolis, people think she is mad, but this madness is why I like her. And there's me, I grew at Brazil, born ad raised a strong family. I never knew what was being unhappy.

And the alarm sounds. It's time to go home. I cannot wait to tell my family the news.

"Bye, folks. See ya tomorrow!" Tomorrow was the great day, I couldn't wait. I entered the bus. Some were chatting happily, others, well the others were basically sobbing for not passing on the test.

"Did you passed, Henrique?" Aline was good friend Henrique confided his secrets.

"Yes, I did! Did you?"

"Of course I did! Four years studying and I'm finally here. Poor Fernando here, however, needs to do a reposition test. Pray for him."

"Best of luck, Fernando!" I was tired, really tired, what woke me up was Aline saying that this was my stop. I live in Cacapava, small town that borders São José dos Campos. I got home and told my mother everything.

"I can't believe on it! You finally managed to win it, darling!" My mother, Duceli was a Top Coordinator, a good one. She always suffered racism because she is black and I'm white, genetics can be quite confusing. My brother, Gustavo, is busy with his own business. He digs up books studying for his first test. "Poor kid has been studying for hours. Well, I'm calling for father for saying the good news."

My father, Claudio, was once a World Champion. He is good. He currently works at São Paulo but dreams to get back on the road.

"Fire-types are strong against Ice-, Grass-, Bug- and…"

"Steel-types", Gustavo really was trying "Since when are you studying, Gu?"

"10 or 11 hours, I guess." He would collapse if he kept studying. I closed his book and I knew he was tired when he took a full minute to notice it.

"Eat something and go to bed. I know how bad this test is, but I trust on you." Moments like this were very rare. I and Gustavo would always hate each other in our strange love-hate brotherly relationship. "Best of luck"

I was also very tired. At 9 pm, I was trying to sleep, but I simply couldn't. I looked at the clock, it was 11 pm and I couldn't sleep.

"I have to sleep. I have to sleep." I was saying it to myself constantly and then I slept. I had the oddest dream. My friends and I were walking through a meadow and suddenly a mysterious shadow covered us. A black thunder hit the ground and the demon creature that had haunted my nightmares reappeared, bigger and strong. It then ended like it started, all by sudden. I looked at the alarm clock. 6 am. I have to get up and prepare myself for the best day of my life, I'm chosing my first Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Choices

I got up and my dear Susie greeted me. Our Houndour is a very charming Pokémon; but she often gets into fights with Pidove and Pidgey. It is also a very strange Pokémon, constantly growling at something in the dark. My mom thinks she's crazy, I think she is trying to protect us from something.

It's Saturday, a very beautiful Saturday. Soon I have to go to São José dos Campos. The local lab is there. Professor Helen Kokutan is the Regional Professor, a very nice woman that has recently graduated. She once gave us a lecture about her specialty, the different Pokémon types and how they interact. Currently, she is trying to gain the post of Regional Professor at Termallia.

I go directly to the kitchen where I find my lovely sister, Lilian. Her Swanna is perched on the window gazing into the morning sky.

"Good morning, Henrique. Mama told me the news. Are they true?"

"Of course they are." Lilian was a really good trainer, one of the best I've ever met. That was a very old Swanna; she took care of it since it was an egg. Mother told me that from the Egg hatched a mysterious Pokémon named Eggby* came from it. Father said this Pokémon was from the Metropolis. "What Pokémon do you recommend as my first one?"

"Well, that's a hard choice." She will probably say for me to choose the Water-type, Squirtle. All of my siblings had different opinions on which Pokémon I should choose. My older brother would suggest that I should choose a Grass-type, Snivy, since he himself chose one as his starter. Gustavo would say for me to choose the Fire-type, Chimchar, he had something for heat and fire; I say he is a pyromaniac. "You're probably thinking I'm going to say 'choose the Water-type', don't you?"

"You've read my mind."

"Listen, I'm not going to interfere with your decisions. There will come a moment where these decisions will chance your life or the lives of those you love. So you know what this means."

"Yeah, I'm screwed." But she was right: there will come a time where I will have to make my own decisions and it will be very soon. As a Pokémon Master, I'll have to create my own strategies. But, sincerely, I would be thankful if she was a little more polite with her answer.

I walk towards the window to pet Swanna, she is gazing to somewhere at the garden. The kitchen is on the second floor, its window gives us an amazing view, but right now I'm interested on Swanna's gaze. She's looking at Susie, no, wait, she's looking at something Susie is looking at. Susie is barking to something nonexistent, like always, but now why it is different. Maybe because the neighbor's Bombat* is hissing towards the same "thing". Or maybe because Swanna is afraid of this too. Or maybe because I'm seeing something too. There is some sort of ripple midair.

What the hell is this? And why is Susie using Flamethrower against it? I don't have too much time to think, mother is calling me.

"Why is Susie barking?" Lilian sees this time it's different.

"Because, she's crazy, sweetie. Hey! Don't burn my poppies!" Mother, however, stays oblivious. "Henrique, darling, dress up something light. I've already packed you baggage. We're leaving in half hour." My baggage is a simple camping backpack, everything is delicately folded, mama's way.

I put on my khaki shorts and a lightweight t-shirt with a cap on it. The dark blue sneakers were the finishing touch. If I'm becoming a legend, that's how people will recognize me. My mother is at the living room, Gustavo is taking his test.

"Did I say how proud I am of you, Henrique?"

"You already said it, mom." She accompanied me through my entire journey, I'm glad she had such high expectative.

"Oh, I'm forgetting something." She went to her bedroom and five minutes later she brought a small box. "You deserve this."

I was speechless: I just received the new UPhone 5 by the "money-making" Berry Corporation. What could I say? I said nothing, I just hugged my mother. I love you, mom.

"Good luck, Henrique." Strangely, Lilian hugs me tightly.

We picked up a bus to the lab. In the meantime we discussed, if I should or shouldn't nickname my Pokémon.

"If I'm nicknaming my Pokémon, it will be either, Franz Ferdinand or Marie Antoinette." Mother shut her mouth after this one, but of course I was kidding. We got off the bus and walked a little until we got to the lab. It was a magnificent building that smelled sciences and progress.

The place was full of scientists, teachers and Trainers: I only recognized a few of them. Mother and I walked a little until I heard a familiar voice.

"Henrique, it's strange to see you without the school uniform." I could say the same. Julia was so beautiful; she was wearing a knee-length jeans skirt a pink t-shirt with a rose print and her simple blue jacket. Her golden hair was beautifully arranged in a ponytail.

"Allow me to say the same. I didn't know you had a fashion sense."

"You're stupid. It's nice to see you, Mrs. Bernardoni." Mama liked Julia, and that was good. "I found Luana and Rafael, they are discussing, as always."

"Love is beautiful." My mother was a very lovable woman, but you wouldn't mess with her family.

"It is wonderful if there's no Rafael or Luana, mom. Mom, I'm going to see what those twits are discussing about."

Like always the twits were discussing which type was better. Luana was wearing jeans and a white shirts; Rafael was wearing a green shirt and flowered-pattern shorts.

"Water is better because water sets fire away." Luana wasn't very lovable at the moment.

"Under the right conditions, darling. Fire can actually set away water most times. Fire is a destructive force capable of destroying anything on its path." At least Rafael was keeping his posture.

"A destructive force that gets away with a single blow."

"Not everything is perfect, my dear. Now listen…"

"No, you listen..."

"Have you tried to depart this 'brawl'?" The silly question had to be made.

"I tried to. I said Grass-types were better, but it looked like they would strangle me." Julia was right, they so into this, they had become homicidal. "By the way I don't like meddle on these couple fights."

"Neither does me but… Hey, morons! Stop squabbling."

"Shut up, you, Mr. Know-It-All. But since you're getting into this, what is the better type?" Luana was asking for this.

"Normal-type." They started laughing, actually Julia would be laughing too if she could. Her gaze literally said: "I'm not holding laughter".

"Why, Mr. Know-It-All?" Rafael was almost crying.

"Because they are. Normal-type Pokémon are very versatile: one weakness and one immunity. Generally, Normal-types can learn moves from all the 18 types, most of them are quite useful. A handful of moves will get STAB from a Normal-type, in case you have forgotten. By the way, Normal-types aren't weak. Arceus, per example is a Normal-type Pokémon, when it isn't holding any plate. Every type is special; God knows how many times we have listened to this. By the way there's is something in your tooth, Rafael." Everybody listened silently what I was saying. Rafael and Luana blushed, I had the feeling Julia was blushing too. But this tense moment was spoiled by mother.

"Oh, here you are. Professor Kokutan will receive new trainers I quartets, I think you have already your group." Roserade, her loyal Pokémon, was by her side. "Professor said we should free our Pokémon. They like it."

"I know." Professor Kokutan said that Pokéballs aren't bad, but leaving Pokémon inside them for so long was bad for their mental health. "Nice to see you again, Roserade."

About 400 newly-graduated Trainers were happily waiting for the biggest decision of their lives: choosing a first Pokémon.

"Well, this will be a long day. The happiest day of your lives." Professor Kokutan was a young lady, newly-graduated. She was very excited. "Well, let's get started. I know this will take a long time. I think my assistant gave you some passwords. The first four, follow me."

Danielle, Michelle, Amanda and Barbara entered the professor's office. Michelle, Amanda and Barbara were "best friends forever"; poor Danielle, however, few new about those girls. Fifteen minutes later they became best friends too.

"I chose Squirtle, her name is Dora." Danielle and Henrique were good friends.

"That was a good idea, darling." Rafael was crazy. Luana was definitely jealous, but that's what

Dani likes, making girls jealous.

I didn't know any of the Trainers, until Vivian and her friends entered the office. It took 10 minutes, but they were happy when they left the office. I wondered what number my mother picked.

"99."

"Like, for real?"

"I was one of the firsts to be given a number. I thought I had better chances."

And here we go… 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 96, 97, 98…

"Number 99." The lab assistant called us. We were tired.

I recognized Luana's father with his Aegislash. Julia's father was explendorous with his Glaceon. Rafael's mother, so young, yet, so tired. Her Froslass almost made her beauty fade away.

"Welcome to the BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, world… BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, you must be happy. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, now choose your Pokémon." If we were tired, she must be exhausted. "I'm sorry if I'm being indecent, I'm really tired."

"We know this, ma'am." Rafael was being polite as always. "Let's get this started, it's getting late. I'll be short and thick, I want Chimchar."

She gave him one of the last Pokéballs that where the under the fire symbol.

"I want Snivy." Julia said it without even thinking.

"Squirtle." Things were getting fast.

"Here it is." Professor seemed happy because of our speed. "What about you, good boy?"

"Well, I don't know." As she smiled, I got confused. She simply walked away. "Aren't you angry? Well, I had, like, nine hours."

"Thankfully, you were fast. Take this." She handled me an Euphoric Ball*, Pokéballs used for Pokémon who evolve through happiness. And inside of it was the small Eevee.

"Is it mine?"

"He is yours!" She seemed happy for giving me this gift. "I heard what you said early, it was very courageous. An Eevee can evolve into any of the 18 types*. You can have as long as you want for choosing a type. Good luck."

She gave us 10 PokéBalls each, some Potions and didn't give us any Pokédexes.

"Well, you can download them from the internet if you want." That would be easy, everyone download the Pokédex App at their cell phones. "Did you know the UPhone and the Galaxxiege* were made based on Pokédex prototypes? It will be much easier for you identifying Pokémon."

Our journey started now. We said our goodbyes to our families. I thought mother was being the most dramatic there until I saw that Rafael was still under his mother's arms.

Now, our journey begins.

Author's notes: This is a fan fiction, several details such as Pokémon and moves will be fictional. Terms marked with an asterisk (*) will be explained in this section if there is need.

_Eggby_: A Normal-type Pokémon from the Metropolis.

Height: 0.5 m / 1'8"

Weight: 3.0 kg / 6.6 lbs

Appearance: A small teal egg-shaped Pokémon with a crack on its shell, leaving 2 eyes on display. Its appearance resembles the one of a Togepi due to its small feet and hands.

Evolves into several Pokémon, but the only not from the Metropolis are Murkrow, Ducklett and Skardor, Skarmory's pre-evolution.

_Bombat_: An Electric/Fairy-type Pokémon from the Metropolis.

Height: 1.1 m / 3'7"

Weight: 25.2 kg / 55.6 lbs

Appearance: A big fluffy black cat-like Pokémon with yellow lightning-like stripes. It has light blue eyes and zigzag whiskers. A Pokémon that cherished by Trainers due to its strength and by Coordinators because of its cuteness.

_Euphoric Ball is a kind of PokéBall invented by Geoffrey Kinkley, famous fashion designer, used specifically with Pokémon that evolve through happiness._

_10 different Eeveelutions were discovered at the Metropolis. Each one of them are of the 10 types not yet attributed to an Eeveelution (Bug, Normal, Dragon, Flying, Steel, Rock, Ground, Poison, Ghost, Fighting)._


End file.
